dookatroopaheadquartersfandomcom-20200213-history
Buddyman (Buddy)
Buddy is the main character of the game "Kick the Buddy". He lives in a box and the point of the game is to beat him up. Whenever he gets hurt once, his mouth will start to frown. Hurt him again, and he will frown more. He slowly gets happier after a while, if the player leaves him alone. Buddy can be stretched by tapping and holding him by 2 limbs. Whenever the player stretches him, he will yell for the player not to stretch him. Buddy has different reactions depending on what happens. If you select a dangerous item, Buddy will want you to not use it. If you select a food item, Buddy will want it. Notes *If Buddy has been left for around 4 minutes, he will fall asleep. *Buddy has 160 health. Quotes Standby This is a list of quotes that Buddy says in the game: *I'm going down to South Park. *Have we met? I’m Buddy. *Bo-ring! (2 versions) *Did somebody call me? *Weirdly awkward! (Followed by mouth sound effects and running on the walls.) I’m bouncing off the walls here! *Tell me your favorite haiku. *You want some ants on a log. *Would you like some tea and crumpets? *So that thing is, am I checking your E-mail? *I want to see the basement in the Alamo! (Reference to Pee-Wee’s Big Adventure) *Ooh, nice fingers you got there. *I'm a pirate, arrr! just kidding. *Let's see what we can do! *I like what you rest bro. *Wet wep wip wup Buddyman boo. *Do my feet look fat? *Tyron Spaces’s ooze. *I‘m thinking of a number between 1 and 10 billion. *Do you like me? *(BURPING) X cuse me? *Do you wonder what my back of the head looks like? *I think I could use a puppet set! *Do you have my Buddyphone number? *Take your time, I ain’t no rush. *My stuffing feels weird! *Tomcannon has population of 70,000 people. *Where’s the beef? *I like it when the cage bird sings. Lalalalala! *Polly want a cracker! *Can I watch The X Files for a while? (Obvious X Files reference) *Kew kew ka-chew! *My box smells. *I'm gonna go play a couple of your iPhone games if that's okay. (If you have iPhone compatible games on your iOS device) *So, whadda you wanna do? *Woah, guess what I found in your hard drive! *I think this box is haunted. *Cyclops is my favorite X-man! (Reference to X-Men *I like big boxes that I can’t deny! *Noenifa Donatito! *Mind if I catch a nap here? **blows bubble gum* *I’d twiddle my fingers if I had fingers. (Kick the Buddyman doesn’t have this due to the fact Buddy has fingers) *Hold the phone steasy so I could take a bit of a nap. *Can you hold the phone so I could take a snooze for a while? *I’m actually filled with cotton candy *''Steamboat Willie'', Hoot hoot! (Reference to the famous Mickey Mouse cartoon) *Wipe off the screen, would ya! *Have you been to the moon? *Know anyone famous? *You got a strange look in your eye. *I wish it would last forever. *Burps* Oh, pardon me. (Excuse me.) *Matreshka. (2 versions) *Farts* 'scuse me. *Don't get my box wet. *Take me on down to Grandma Pickles Farm. *It's a never ending story! (Followed by mouth sound effects and running on the walls.) *I live in a box. (2 versions) *I was thinking of becoming a DJ. *You’re plotting something, aren’t you? *You know any puppet modeling agencies? *I'm gonna check some of the other apps, All Right? *I'm wrapped in darkness. *Uhh, I’d catch a snooze if I’d like, I’m fine. *This is rather peaceful. *I wish my box was a boat. *Hee, piyacho! *Bim bam boom bop. *Can I get Netflix and YouTube? *Nobody knows the trouble I’ve seen.(Reference to the song of the same name) *Knock, knock...boo...don’t cry it’s only me. *Can you get me an MP3 player? *Team Jacob! *If I had fingers, the things I can do. *My cat’s breath smells like cat food. *Sounds like I keep using this box. *Mind if I tweet for a minute? *Babooshka! *Mama told me not to come. *Hey, hey, let’s get down to business! *I actually like elevator music. *My girl Peppy lived in a wooden box. *A man’s box in his castle. *Polly, want a cracker? *Nothing happens, and I actually like it. *Mi casa, su casa. *Soooooo? *Just call me Indiana, dundurunduuun! (Reference to the Indiana Jones ''movies) *Ugh, it stinks like garbage in here. *I-I uh uhm..don’t come in here. *Lotsa man singalong! *High or silver! *I’m thinking of something like a pertury oil. *Is the chowder fried already? *Snack time! (EATING) Nom nom nom! *I’m gonna run out with some snacks. *Excuse me, what time is it? *I'm a little tea pot short and stout dedeledede! *Be careful, it's quite an old box. *That’s a little high you maybe? *I have a high pocket collection. *Go to the hij! (3 versions) *I love my son. *Can I go to soldiers camp for a while? (Coming soon) *Went to Walmart? (Coming soon) *Going to Cartoon Network hotel in the summer? (Coming soon) *Went to Chuck E Cheese’s? (Coming soon) *UGGA MUGGA! (Daniel Tiger‘s Neighborhood reference) (Coming soon) Winning a prize He says these quotes if you win a prize. * Winner winner chicken finger! (Reference to PUPG) * Ah yeah boys!! * Sweet! * Rock on, party people! * Aw yeah! * Ah yeah! * You’re Soree Bob! (reference to Spongebob) * You won!!! * Take that to the bake! * Win on, buddy-bags! * Alright yah buddy! * Yeah, baby, Yeah! * So cool! * You’re so cool! * Super awesome!! * JACKPOT!! * That’s what I’m talking about! * Scoop up those winnings! * Win over here! * Oh-wee! * That’s a big win! * You got the magic fingers. * Lucky you!! * You go! * You rock! * You beat the machine! Lost This is what he will say when you lose. * Hah, loser! * South Park! * Hahahahaha! * C’mon, do it! C’mon, do it! * No. * He must not kill me! * Ya lose! Hahahahahahaha! * UPGRADE!! Opened the game This is a list of quotes that Buddy says when the game is opened: *Good morning world. Good morning friend. Good morning box. *Boxy boxy boxy box oh, wello! *Well look who's here, again. *So what brings you here? *Ooh, a visitor. *We can play something but don’t be rough. *Welcome to my wacky world! *Have you gone to South Park before? *How long has it been? *Now you are under my box choices and conception. *Whatever you would like to do, I'm all for it! *Mi casa, su casa. *Welcome back to my box! *Is that the cleaning lady? *Mi box, su box! *Well I’m ready to get started! *When You Open The Game For The First Time: *Hey, I'm Buddy, I'm here to save you from boredom! (only from ''Kick the Buddy and Buddy Kick 2) *Hi, I’m Buddy, nice to meet ya. *My box is yours my fiend. Not enough money When you have do not have enough money, Buddy will be rude or talk crap to you. * Loser! * Hah, loser! * Hahahahahaha! * Oh, like you needed that. * The numbers don’t lie! * Make more money! * Do the math! * Get a calculator! * Watch a video for gold! Bad item Some items have Buddy react scared. *I'd rather watch South Park than be beaten up by this! *Uh, no. *Uhhhmm... NO! *Give things a chance! *Choose something else. *That's not good. *Oh, NOhPullMeAnd Blowne(me)Aparte! (Napoleon Bonnaparte) *Uhhh, put them back yeah, just put it back. *No, nonono. Not that. *What are we doing now? *Nah, no no no. Not that. *Might wanna put that back. *Are you a Pisces? *My, what big teeth you have *Do I look tasty? *I hate slugs! *You have more? *What’s that for? *This is like an aquarium. *Wrong fishie! *Hey fishie! *Whoopsie! *That looks dangerous! *Hey don't get cut! *Are we going to play? *Ofe! (2011 version) *That's exotic! *That's kinda extreme! *Hey this is my home, not the hurt locker! *Most people don't have those! *That's not so shroud. *You wanna get a milkshake instead hmm? *I don't like sharp or hard things. *I have bad feelings about this. *You got neat things! *What else is there? *Do you have a dog? *Looks good. *Drop it, drop it! *No no no no no. *Are you serious? *Let's make noise. *This won't end well. *This looks bad. *This is gonna leave a mark. *Well kablam madam. *Let's play make believe instead. *I need a Band-Aid! *Disarm now! *Rest in pieces! *I go to pieces! *Oh brother. *We need to talk. *It is already too hot in here? *Your a sea monster! *Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun. (new) *I’m considering a career change. (new) Achievement This is what Buddy says when you win an achievement. * Woo hoo hoo hoo! * Cool! * Oh goodie! * Oh greatest me! * Huzzah! * Whoopie! * Woohoo! Wardrobe *I'm dressed to kill. *I'm dressed to be killed! *Fancy! *I am looking dapper! *Old School is cool! *Hey, I’m looking cool! *Hello, gorgeous. *oooooooh gorgeous! *I make this suit look good! *Got me some fine friends! *Looking good! *Looking good, I gotta type my crotch. *Who’s make the man? Buddy lucky Slots (iOS only) *Spin to win! *Go for the gold! *Win, daddy, win! *You've got this! *DOLIODOLIDODOLIDOD *Rolling rolling rolling! *Think Win! *Be The Machine! *You can get lots from those slots! *Rock those slots! *Come on, come on, come on! *We wanna pay off! *Oh, this is gonna be a big one! *Get the booty! *Here it comes!! Good items These items give Buddy a good reaction. Some of them loop over time replacing the standby quotes. Some can also be the quotes from buying something. Non looping quotes *So cool! *You're so cool! *Aw yeah! *Wooooaaah yeah! *I like it! *Alright yah hero! *Alright yah buddy! *Splendid! *Sweet! *That’s what I’m talking about! *Yummy for my tummy? (If it is a food item) *Is that for me? (If it is a food item) *Food is good! (If it is a food item) *I might vomit! (If it is a food item) *Yum yum! (If it is a food item) *Are those fresh? (If it is a food item) *Is that an organic? (If it is a food item) *What’s that smell? (If it is a food item) *You like to share? *Sharing is caring! *Money well spent! *Let’s see what we can do. *Way to go! *More, I want more! *Thank you. *Chay thanks! *You’re the greatest! *Now it looks good here! (2 versions) *Just WOW! *More, more! *W, cool, W! *The best money can buy! Looping quotes *Good choice. Use that every time. *Oh fine yes that'll work. Good choice. *Yeah, keep that. *Um yeah that'll work. *Excellent choice! *Money well spent! *Way to go! *Yeah that‘ll work. Tortured These quotes appear if Buddy is being hurt by something. Also they got stolen by Playgendary, who also made Kick The Buddy (2017), Bowmasters, & Despicable Bear, a rip off. *I like South Park better than you! *Momma! *Help me! *Even Kenny's deaths aren't as scary as this. (Kenny is from South Park) *I'm Pippi Longstocking! *I hope your battery dies. *Even Eric Cartman isn't as bad as this! (Eric Cartman is from South Park) *Oh, please stop! Stop it‘n. Oh, please! *I feel the earth move under my feet! (Reference to the song of the same name) *I don’t get it! *Oh my God! *D’oh! (Possible reference to the Simpsons’ Homer Simpson) *Can I watch a sitcom instead? *GAGGING NOISE* “Aewaulb(ed)!” *I can’t take this! *Mind if I tweet for a minute? *Are you kidding me? *You‘ve been working out! *ENOUGH! WeeblyBleHabableah! blabbering noise *Well, oh, that’s gonna leave a mark! *Mama told me not to come. *Put down that haterade! *Time out, time out! *Ohh, my biscuits are burning! (Yosemite Sam reference) *I'm seafood! *Ouch, ooch, eech! *You'll never get my YouTube password! *You'll never get my Netflix password! *You watch YouTube too much. *You’re a bad person. *Smackdown! *You've got issues! *Patriot! *That's not right. *I have the hospital on speed dial! *Hey, hey, let's get down to business! *I'm not under warranty! *Santa won't like this! *I can't take it! *I'm being tenderized. *My therapist said no. *The pain! *There is no light! *Cataclysm! *Oh the pain! The pain! *Compound fractures! *Son of a bee sting! *Starfish multiply when cut. *The Buddy-O'-Matic, it slices, it dices! *Cut me outta here! *I feel like a piñata! *And this is just the first round! *Is that the best you can do? *You're enjoying this, aren't you? *In a million years! *Truce, truce! *Time out! *No, no, no! *I'm unarmed! *Read the directions! *Are ya done yet! Didn't think so! *I think I got a boo-boo! *I think I swallowed a tooth! *You're killing me! *Ow! *Ouch! *I have a bunch of band-aids in the truck! *Do you know any organ donors? *Buddy angry! *Tell the X-ray room to stand by. *Zoinks! *Stop please! *Stop! *Help! *I thought we were friends, remember! *Ok, get it all out, ya skippy. *That's a singer! *Call animal control! *Isn't your finger getting tired? *A little higher to the left, please. *A little lower to the left. *Just a little off the top, please. *Sacre Bleu! *Sunny beaches! *Nyyehh! *Nice knuckle sandwich! *I'm gonna hit the mat! *You hit like my mama! *You missed a spot! *Oh, the pain! *Think happy thoughts! *What on earth do I deserve that for?! *Well, looks like it's doomsday! *Mayday! Mayday! *Such maltreatment! *Rock and roll! *I'm no match for you! *Buddy hurt! *It's the end of the world as we know it! (2 versions; a reference to the song of the same name) *You're a terrible person! *I see a pretty, bright light! *Oh I'm doomed, there goes the sequel! *Man down! *Imma going senseless! *I'm out! *I’m out! I’M OUT! *I don't have any secrets! *Think of your karma! *I know a psychiatrist! *Apocalypse! *Nothing is safe! *That hurts like what! *I'm telling! *Oh, the Earth moved for me. *Close it, you're killing me! *This is worse than Nickelback! *Let's talk! *Take me to Narnia! *Heavens to Betsy! *Shit! *I'm sure it was expired yesterday. *Whammy! *The end is here! *This is not what I meant by being cut! *Pointy nightmares. *This is like the ending of Lost! *Armageddon! *Skulls & Crossbones! *Medic! (Team Fortress 2 Reference) *Buddy! *Such a scheme! *Ofe! (2011 version) *Eeeeeeeeek! *Your a monster! *Professor, I’m being eaten! *Beep. *Doink! *I wanna go to the hot tub! *Objection! *Another serving of punch, please, I need notes! *It's nothing secret! *Hey, Hannibal, let's watch cartoons instead! *AAGH! Eaten *That's not right. *Hey, give it a rest, my tisent! *I call the hospital on speed dial! *Buddy's broze! *I’m a pacifist! *Prick Prick Prick! *Incisions, incisions! *Get off me, Freddy! (Reference to A Nightmare on Elm Street) *Go back to the Bates Motel! (Reference to the film of the same name) *You're quite the Beyblade, aren't you! *I don't need pruning! *This is a slice of life. *Choppity, choppity, chop chop! *Prick me, do I not bleed! (Reference to Shakespear's The Merchant of Venice) *Uncle Scamp's snake bite venom! *I think I need a transfusion! *I'm getting post-traumatic stress disorder! *I'll never sleep again. *Do you know how to apply a tourniquet? *Go to a shooting range! *This looks bad. *Rest in pieces! *Are you serious? *Oh brother. *Oh thats unusual. (new) *I can’t feel anything! **CRYING NOISES* Ehohohohoooobohoo! *You watch way too much creepypasta! (Coming soon) *Monday rocks, Friday sucks. (Coming soon) *Oh my god! They killed Buddy! (South Park Quote that Buddy says after having a heart attack) Hot Burning *I'm burning! *Stop, drop, and roll! *Why, God, why?!?!?!? *You're a bad person. *Open a window! *Oh my god! It burns more than South Park's Kenny McCormick! *Heaven to Betsy! (new) *Whammie! *Siri, where’s the nearest hospital?!?!?!? (If you have Siri on your iOS device) *Siri, call the ambulance! (If you have Siri on your iOS device) *Ohh, my biscuits are burning! (Yosemite Sam reference) *What's wrong with you?!? Melting *This is bad! *I'm melting! *Nononono! *You're a terrible person! *Ugh it also smells bad. *I'm in a world of pain! *I can't feel anything! *Make it stop! Lava This is what he will say when you put him deep in lava. Coming soon. * Ouch, ooch, eech, aach, o-ch! * Aewulb(ed!) * Was I just thinking of something? * Not a single tear is coming out of your eye! * Oh god! * Ew, why are you putting me in some heat source? * Doomsday! * You’re a satanic person! * Please help! * Please come to Brazil! * Huehuehuebrbrbrbr! * Aewouhyieower! * I think you’re wrong! * Brutal! * Fatal! * You lose! * Brats are prats. * Nonononononono! * Oh why god no! * Oh, God, No!!! * This is terrible! * That’s not good. * Choose something else! * No, no, no, no, not that. * That’s no good! * ¡Méxicoooooo! * Umm, no. * Might wanna put that back. * Umm, put that back, yeah, just put that back. * I am sensei! * You ended my box-land. * Please put the code back. * Things should not end soon! * I have cancer! * Confusion, confusion everywhere. * Stop it’n. * Please no! * Mountain Dew is burning! * Same to you. * It seems like you’re gonna kick me in the face! * Hear me crunching?! Hmm?! * Buddyman hopes you satisfied! * Blow of steam, bud! * Don’t you try to kill me? * Gone with the wind! * I’m on fire! * It’s clobber time! * You racist? * Hey, Mr. Kicker! * Hi, I’m Buddy, not victim! * I don’t wanna be kicked right now! * Give me my heart back! * Ohh, my cheeks are burning! * Give me a smile and candies! * Let Buddyman play! * Am I a toy for you? Oh... yes, I am a rag doll... * Perfect kill! Yay! Wait, is that a bad thing? * Be there - beware! * I keep moving on! * Task failed, successfully! Yay! Wait, is that a bad thing? * What the...?! * You know how to bring the pain! * Worst nightmare! * After such a shake-up I just wanna relax and drink tea! * I am raising my hands. * I am burned to kill. * I am burned to be killed. * How Oh no! * Go to your friend’s house. * You are burning the dough. * I am ignoring you. * What could be worse than this? * Holla back to the Bates Motel right now. * Tide goes in, tide goes out. * This is my home not the hurt locker! * Only you can eat my food. * I will take your order and I will eat your food. * Pringles is what you eat. * How can you look in my eyes after that? * What? You are gonna get Doritos instead? * What? * I think I won’t sleep this night. * You meanie!! * Don’t do it! * Stop, you‘re hurting me! * Holy cow! Enough is enough! * Time out! 4, 20. * Are you crazy? * I’m serious, enough! * Stop! Stop! Stop! * Stop it! * I hope you get stung by a bee. * I will not ''like you. * I don't like you. * I totally don’t like you. * This guy is a monster! * I dislike lava traps! * By the way, Vagan, You’re fired!! (Killer Bean reference) * Who are you? A monster? * YOU’RE FIRED!! * Go to a range. * AAAUUGHHH! * Buddies! * Buddyman! * I am in lava, NO! * Oh no... * This matters. * We determine you do not have the Book of Mormon! * Stop it please. * You suck! * Son of a cussing cuss word!! (Team Fortress 2 reference) * Sweet mother of god! * What on earth, man! * This guy is gross. * I am projecting my ''NO onto this. * Oh god. Oh god. * NAAAAT! * NYIIIT! * AHHHG! * AEORIUERYAEROI! * u wot m8? * Oh god please. * I want a Band-Aid! * Let’s play with Legos instead. * I wasn’t even built to do this! * What is even wrong with you?!? * What in the actual goddamn hell even is wrong with you?!? * Satanic weird balbazaar! * Get me out of here. * If you get the fire truck you can get the fire out! * I will regret this! * WEEEHRR! * ENOUGH! HablyKawHareYuHareahUi! * AlrOUCH! * Kick my piñata and get some free candy! * Beat me up. * Ofeofeofeofe! * Are you CRAZY? * Hey, dude! Stop it! * This pain is killing me! * Take your fingers off me! * Have you played too much video games? * Hey, enough! * And is that all you can do? * Why do you need this? * Don’t hurt me! * Stop torturing me! * I think that’s not for me! * Hurts soooo much! * NO WAR! * I’ll be offended! * Go pick on someone your own size! * It hurts a lot! * I’m not a Terminator! * Put your fingers away from the display! * I’ll die and you’re gonna be alone! * I’m sick! * Come on, spank me! * Lets just play! * Oh... Stop it! don’t smash that guitar! * Is that all that you got? * I’m getting the money back from you. * No. * Nooooooohloou! * I’m melting in lava! * DAAAAAAAH!! * Ooch! * Eech! * Yikes! Ouch! * This feels bad. * You really are a bad person. * Ugh, it also melts me bad. * Ugh. * Bad! * Careful. * Help me! * GAAAH! (6 versions) * A clown! * I am trained in gorilla warfare. * I cannot believe of what you did to me!! * Stop this. We’re brothers. (If you are a girl, say Stop this. We’re sisters.) * FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRR!!!!!!!!! * Oh no stop it Oh god why no no no! * This is giving me a post-traumatic stress disorder! * Oh my God! * What the is this? * What is wrong with this pizza? * AAGH! Ooh, that might be a toughness cookie. AAGH!! * EEGH! * You’re a tough person!!! * The feeling is just fine… * The feeling is good… * AGHHHH! * NAAARGHH!! * Sweet Jesus Mary and Joseph! * Oh dang it. * Ah poop. * What are you waiting for? * I am confused. * Why would you think to put me in something like this? * I am not gonna love you so much. * Killer! * I don’t need pruning! I need notes. * You are nothing but a crack. * Freeze! * Lava cuts me. * I don’t like burning things. * I DON’T LIKE BURNING OR MELTING THINGS!! * Heart is broken. * We’ll try again tomorrow, man. * You are not my bull. * You are all Griffin, not bull. * Hey person! * AHHHHGGGGHGHGH!! * Code 3! Code 3! (Reference to Spider Man Movie) * That is just fine. Nah, not really, * That is good, but not approved, yet. * Cool not cool. * #SORRYNOTSORRY please! * Apologize for being rude to me! When embarrassed: * Don’t embarrass me! * You embarrassed me! Stretching *I'm getting longer! *I wasn't built to do this! *Don't stretch me! (3 versions) *My neck! *Hear me crunching?! *Oh thanks, my back feels better now! *(STRETCH) *No! *Eep! *I’m not Mr. Fantastic! (Reference to the Fantastic Four) *What do you think I am, Silly Putty?! *Ah, that’s better! *Do I look taller now? *My bones! *Eowowow! (High-pitched) *EwAAOAW! (High-pitched) *Bwwwoah! *Alalalalalrgh! *I'm not happy that way! Wet *Water, water everywhere! *H2 oh no! *Thanks, sunshine. *Thank you, darling. *Hey, don't get my clothes wet! *You’re drowning me! *I’m being liquidated! *Oh God! *Blech! *Ahh, I’m being liquidated! (2 versions) *Yeah. *Refreshingly sweet. *Gurgling noises* “Gourblagurble-(A)-Gurble!“ (3 versions) *Hey your getting me all wet! Embarrassing Quotes These appear for some Messy & Dirty items. *Tell no one of what you see. *Tell nobody of what you see. *Don't look at me. *Why would you think to do this? *I don't feel fabulous *This is re-donkey-donk. *This couldn't get worse *It sucks to be me *Don't put this on YouTube! *Who‘ll be Buddy's buddy now? *I'm mortified! *You make me feel ugly! *We shall speak no more of this. *You're totes cray! *This couldn't get worse! *Disgusting, muchacho. *I'll never live this down. *This is appalling! *You're too creative. *Don’t tell my mother. *Oh dear! *I may change my name *My cheeks are burning! Champange When you give Buddy champagne or wine he will get funny, and say these quotes. *You got any more of that *I love you man. *Oh hey that's cold. I like that! *I got bubbles to cool my nose. *Don't be so cold! *I'd pop a corn for me! *That pops a corn for me! *Bring it on hiccup (two versions) *Hey, that’s not good for me! *I really love you man! *Ooh, that's cold! *That's not good for me! *More, gimme more! Leaving The Little Rag-doll By Himself These quotes appear exclusively when exiting the game. *Uh-uh! *Ugh-ugh! *Ah-ah! *Hold on! *Stay just a little bit longer! *Won't you stay? *Pizza? *Come back! *Must you go? *Boo! *Wrong! *Fight the power! *Coffee? *Is it something I said? *Hey come on, stick around! *Fine, be that way! *Nein! (German way of saying “No!”) *Alone again! *Hey come on, stay a little bit longer! *Don’t leave me! *Hey, wait! *Stay! Shaking the device Buddy says these quotes when you shake the device when you play this game. *(blubbering) Heyyyyy! Stoooooppp! *Wowowowowwo Wwhat's goingng on?! *Wowowowowwo! *I-I-I-I-I'm gonna be sick. *I-I-I-I-I-I-I don’t like that! *Nyeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! *PPPPlllleeeeeaaaasssseeeee Stttoooopppp! Choking When buddy is coughing in toxins, he will say these quotes *Beleleleleleleh that’s all folks! (Loony toons reference) *Ooowhehehecawcawcawcawcawcawcaw (Dying raven or crow) *heheheheheguhguhguhguhhayeeeeeeeeel (Choking on water?) Good guess * Well, yes, but actually, no. * Good guess, but actually, no. * Wrong. * Please try again. * Not right, try again! * Son of a big bit, son of a big bit gun, hah, I would kick your butt, you thought I was saying that b word, but no. * No match! * Oh no, you are out of lives! * Life lost! * Oh wait, nonononono! Try again, good guess. * Grrrrrrrr... * Get me out of here... * I’m leaving the building! * All Right, that’s it, I’m leaving the building! * I felt fine. * Can I into nördic? (Polandball reference) Bank Buddy says these lines when you enter the bank. *Fork over some dough! *Don’t just stand there, and buy something! *Spend a buck! *C’mon, it’s just a buck! *Show me your wallet! (3 versions) *Show me the money! *Use a credit card! *C’mon, do it! *I’ll loan you the dough! *I’ll give you the money! *You can borrow the money from me! *Don’t be greedy! *I feel critters! *Investy me! *Now it’s my turn to laugh! *Kudos! *Sell something, pal! *You won’t regret it! *Buy some fun! *This is the place you should be at! *Give me your money! *Give me the money! *Give me the dough! *Give me your dough! *MONEY IS POWER! *I hear it jingling! *It’s not about the money, it’s about the game! *Put your money where my mouth is! *Nanananada Billion! (parody of Batman theme) *I need some cream! *Buddy needs a new pair of shoes! *Go ahead, it’s burning a hole in your pocket! *Give me, give me, give me! Category:Death Characters Category:Characters